Destiny
by crookshank17
Summary: Not happy that the series is done and we have no idea what happens to all of our favorite characters? Well hopefully this fic will satisfy that thirst. Post DH, goes into life after 7th year for Harry and the gang. R&R!


Destiny

Not happy that the series is done and we have no idea what happens to all of our favorite characters? Well hopefully this fic will satisfy that thirst. Post DH, goes into life after 7th year for Harry and the gang. R&R!

A New Beginning

Birds could be heard chirping peacefully just outside of the small, two-storied creamed colored house three doors down on Little Higgens road. This house, like any other house on that road would, under any other circumstances, be considered extremely normal. In fact if that road could pride itself on any one thing, it would claim that it was the most normal road on the map. However, that claim would be false.

Not only was Little Higgens not normal, one could even claim that every joining road leading up to little Higgens was not normal at all. One could even go so far as to say the entire area was abnormal. But before anyone could claim that, if they happened to come upon this not so normal neighborhood, that said person would quickly remember something extremely important that they had forgotten to do and would hurry off to go and do it, never once thinking again about this incredibly normal area which just so happens to home one of the greatest anomalies to exist.

For in that small cream colored two-storied home three doors down on Little Higgens road lived none other than a man named Harry Potter with his lovely ginger red headed wife and three children, the youngest of which being nine and the oldest being thirteen leaving a very self conscience and shy middle child of the age of eleven.

"Fred go and get your brother!" Cried Ginny Potter in a huff. "We'll be late if he and his trunk is not down here and packed in the next twenty seconds!"

Darting off, a tall dark-reddish haired boy with soft brown eyes could be seen taking the stares two or three at a time as he sprinted up and out of sight, the whole while yelling at the top of his lungs at his younger brother.

"James hurry up," whined Fred, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet at he waited outside of his brothers room which was very securely locked from the inside. "If you make me late you'll regret it!"

"I'm coming!" Hollered James. "Just leave me alone, I need to finish packing my stuff."

"You should have done that ages ago," called Fred, banging on the door again, not that that would speed up his obnoxiously slow brother. "Mom, he won't come!"

Sighing, Ginny released Lily's hand and began marching up the stairs. "James, what's the hold up," called his mother.

"He's locked the door again," stated Fred, crossing his arms crossed and frowning as his mother reached the door.

"Go get in the car with Lily, I'll deal with this." Nodding, Fred trotted off down the stairs. With a thump, Ginny could tell that he had jumped the last three or four, landing hard which resulted in the shaking and teetering of everything fragile in the house.

"James, can I come in?"

She heard and indistinguishable grunt which she took as an okay. Wish a swish of her wand the door clicked and slowly she entered the dark room. In the middle of the floor sat James, starring dejectedly towards his sneakers, trunk completely packed and sealed lying next to him.

"James, why aren't you coming down stairs?" Asked Ginny worriedly, "are you sick?"

Shaking his head, James did not look up. "Then what's wrong."

Shaking his head again, James shrugged. "What if I don't fit in?"He asked quietly. "What if I'm awful with magic and can't do anything right? What if I get kicked out?"

Sighing, Ginny smiled softly, seeing another child mirrored exactly in the small dark haired boy who had bright green eyes just like his father. How many times had she heard Harry question his abilities to perform or do what was needed? And how many times had he done exceptional at everything that was thrown at him?

"James, you have nothing to worry about," she said softly, walking over and putting an arm around the boy. "You will make a fine wizard, and no matter how you do at school, your father and I will always be right here beside you , backing you up in whatever you decide to do in life."

Wiping a tear that she hadn't noticed away from his eyes, James nodded slowly. Looking up he gave his mom a fraction of a smile before slowly pulling himself to his feet.

"Now lets get your stuff to the car before we're late. We don't want to keep your father waiting."

"Why can't he come with us from home?" Asked James as they made there way out of the room and down the stairs.

"Because he has to be at King's Cross working security, with all this odd stuff going on plenty of people are worried about their children. But don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe and he'll be with us before you get on the train."

Nodding, James jumped into the car, squishing in beside Lily who had the middle seat. His brother in the far right seat was talking excitedly about Hogwarts to their sister who was complaining loudly that she wanted to go.

Listening to her children contently with a soft smile on her face, Ginny slowly pulled out of their driveway that any one magical would see was littered with toy brooms and quaffles, onto the nicely paved road that lead to King's Cross Station.

(AN- There you go, the first chapter is complete. Not much that is exciting but every story begins someone where and there is plenty of action to come. Please review whether you liked it or not so I know what to improve on or what to keep doing if you liked it. Or if you think it was awful you can tell me that as well, anything and everything helps. Thanks!!!)


End file.
